There is increasing recognition that an adequate calcium intake is critical for bone health, -in maximizing peak bone mass in adolescence, maintaining bone mass in middle age, and preventing bone loss in late adult life. Citrate or malate salts of calcium seem to be particularly suitable. Recent studies indicated that bone loss in postmenopausal women could be averted by calcium citrate or calcium citrate-malate. A question still debated is the method of calcium delivery. The objective of this study is to measure calcium bioavailability from one serving of two commercially available calcium-fortified orange juices and also 2% milk. The study will test the hypothesis that the amount of absorbed calcium would be comparable between the commercially available calcium-fortified orange juices because of higher fractional calcium absorption of one product and that both orange juices would confer a higher fraction calcium absorption and absorbed calcium than milk.